Crossover Challenges
by TheDemon'sRemorse
Summary: Just as the title says, a series of challenges to anybody. Please PM me if you want to take on a challenge, I WANT TO READ IT!


So, I decided to finally make a challenge for all people who want to try it. Well, several challenges.

First-

Anime/Manga/Game: Naruto x Final Fantasy XIII

Pairing: Naruto x Vanille (maybe Fang, for a Love Triangle ***nudge nudge wink wink hint hint***)

Summary: Naruto, Vanille, and Fang were the trio of inseparable friends who lived life to the fullest. One day, Vanille and Fang became marked by the fal'Cie and disappear from Naruto's life. He's spent his life looking for them, traveling all over the world and searching for any clues. Five hundred years later, Vanille and Fang find Naruto as old man traversing Gran Pulse who seems to know them. Slowly, Naruto begins to return to his visage of youth and Vanille and Fang recognize him.

Requirements: Must take place during the game-play timeline, no harems (too many harem stories), no god-like characters, no gary-stus or mary-sues, no gender bending or gender changing (I don't get why everybody has to have at least one story that has one person getting a sex-change), no overly-reminiscent Naruto

Other than that, go wild.

Second-

Anime/Manga: Naruto x Prince of Tennis

Pairing: Naruto x Ann

Summary: Naruto is just a random boy from the streets until he meets Tachibana Ann. She teaches him all about tennis and analyses of strengths and weaknesses. But she teaches him how to enjoy tennis and the infinite possibilities of doubles. Then she becomes his first love, her affection dancing just out of his reach, so he becomes stronger and tries to win her heart with the strength he obtained from the power that is **LOVE**. (*snicker*)

Requirements: They must have met around 9 years old, no adding in yaoi, no OP Naruto, no overly flirty Naruto, no gender bending or gender changing, no Kyuubi (Kurama) unless as a split personality

Third-

Anime/Manga/Manhwa: Naruto x Tower of God

Pairing: Androssi x Naruto (Baam is so dense in love, but so is Naruto, but Baam is an annoying dense, STOP FREAKING CHASING AFTER THE GIRL THAT STABBED YOU IN THE BACK)

Summary: As a prince stuck in a palace, all Naruto wants to do is just have an adventure. He has been trained in many arts: Shinsoo Control, Kung-Fu, (Renewal) TaeKwonDo, BaJiQuan, Shinmei-Ryu, Karate, Kempo(kenpo), Capoeira, Aikido, Kendo, Fencing, Bojutsu, BaGuaZhang, Sambo, Muy Thai, Kick Boxing, Street Brawling, Dancing, Painting, Drawing, Human Puppetry, and Origami (I did say arts XP). His strength is rather unparalleled, but his intelligence is at a level one could call a genius if not for the fact that he always over-thinks things and ends up losing his original train of thought. His normal speed is average at best, but is ridiculously fast for singular instances, thus performing **Shundo**, or even leaving after-images. Despite his easy life, he'd rather trade his life with a girl who seems to run wherever she wants. Even as Androssi chases after Baam, Naruto follows her from the shadows with his ridiculously low presence after escaping from the palace. During the Hide-and-Seek trial for the Position Test, Androssi, after extending her sensory range to its utmost limits, finally senses him staring at her with an intense gaze. Ever since then, it's been a Hide-and-Seek game for the both of them. She hides... He seeks. Slowly, she begins to be attracted to him.

Requirements: no harems, no Yaoi, no flirty Naruto, no gender-bending or gender-changing, no Kyuubi (Kurama), no god-like Naruto

Fourth-

Anime/Manga: Naruto x Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple

Pairing: Naruto x Freya+Kisara

Summary: Naruto ends up in America with no memories but how to fight. He is eventually found by Ganosuke Yokiou while bankrupting a Casino with his unnatural luck in gambling. After a quick fight, Yokiou asks Naruto to join Yami as one of the first members. Naruto moves to Japan after getting a call for back-up from Odin, the leader of Ragnarok, to keep track of enemies. Attending Koryo University, he keeps a track of the members of the Shinpaku Alliance.

Requirements: no Yaoi, no flirty Naruto, no gender-bending or gender-changing, no Kyuubi, no god-like Naruto (except in luck)


End file.
